


【剑梅】记一次临时标记

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 女a男o文学预警，普通人设定，18岁的jk呆毛和监护人梅林，天雷警告（严肃）
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	【剑梅】记一次临时标记

“梅林，我回来了。”阿尔托莉雅在进门的时候例行公事地说了一声，她对是否能收到回应不太介意，因为她那不靠谱的监护人十有八九还在外面鬼混。  
然而今天似乎不太对劲。  
她推开门的一瞬间就嗅到了浓郁的花香，那是梅林的信息素。  
“梅林？你在家吗？”她换好拖鞋，提高音量又问了一声。  
没有人回应她。  
她把竹剑靠墙放好，顺着信息素的指引，“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑进了梅林的卧室。  
“梅林……你怎么了？”  
蜷缩在床上的男人模模糊糊的应了一声。  
梅林现在只觉得脑子里是一团浆糊，又因为高热而被煮沸，“咕噜咕噜”的冒泡，信息素就像上面的水汽，因为没有抽油烟机而四处弥漫，糊得人睁不开眼睛。  
他怎么也想不到发情期这种准时的东西竟然也有提前的一天，没有准备、毫无征兆，他几乎是从办公室里落荒而逃才没有落得在大街上发情的结局。  
走到床边已经花费了他绝大部分精力，这种情况下再要求他去翻箱倒柜地找抑制剂的确也太不现实了。  
“梅林？”  
啊，好像是阿尔托莉雅的声音，她在说什么呢？抱歉我确实有点听不清……  
阿尔托莉雅很快明白过来发生了什么事，开始在这间充满了花香味信息素的房间里寻找抑制剂。  
“梅林，你把抑制剂放哪儿了？”  
从进门到现在，她的问题还没到过一次像样的答复，这次当然也是一样。  
索性她很快就在床头柜里摸到了一盒抑制剂，然而就在松了一口气的时候，她看见了生产日期——  
梅林你都不知道看看使用期限的吗？这东西过期了啊喂！  
她拿着那盒抑制剂不知所措：总不能给自家监护人注射过期药物吧？但不用这个他的发情期怎么办？现在她上哪儿去找一个健康且乐于助人的alpha来给他做个临时标记啊？  
好在她的监护人已经替她做出了选择。  
“阿尔托莉雅……”烧得稀里糊涂的梅林从她身后搂住了她，“好难受啊……”  
“梅林？”  
作为一个刚成年且生理健全的alpha，阿尔托莉雅敏锐地觉得情况不太妙。而身后糟糕的成年人还搂着她不放手，像只粘人的大猫一样蹭来蹭去，一边蹭一边在她耳边不停地呼唤她的名字。  
“唔……”  
刚成年的alpha涨红了脸，意识到自己竟然有了反应。  
“别这样梅林……”  
她试着推了推粘在自己身上的omega，但是这一行为并没有起到预期的效果，而是收到了对方不满的哼哼和一个更紧的拥抱。  
呜哇，整个人都贴过来了。  
个子不算高的阿尔托莉雅被整个罩在了监护人的怀里，呼吸间全是浓郁的花香，身后是男人热乎乎的胸膛。她只觉得自己也要跟着对方一起烧起来了。  
偏偏梅林还对自己的处境没有一点自觉，那只手指修长的右手不安分地在她的裙摆附近划来划去，左手一下下地轻轻揉捏她后颈的腺体，发烫的脸颊则会在在左手挪开的时候贴上去，温热的呼吸打在腺体上。  
阿尔托莉雅，阿尔托莉雅。  
他一声声地呼唤她的名字，似乎这是他现在唯一能口齿清楚吐出的词，像是某种隐秘的许可和邀请。  
好热。  
我的脑子也跟着一起被烧坏了吗？  
她试着动了动，意料之内地没能挣脱，被抱得更紧。  
男人的呼唤渐渐带上了哭腔。  
阿尔托莉雅，阿尔托莉雅。  
他呼喊到。  
为什么还不回应我？为什么还不给我一个吻？为什么还不拥抱我？  
他哭着问到。  
为什么想要离开？  
发热的胸膛、浓郁的花香和落在后颈的亲吻。  
啊啊，简直完蛋了。  
阿尔托莉雅在心里痛骂自己任性的监护人和做不到拒绝的自己。  
梅林和她似乎总是这样——他想要一个不需要操心的好孩子，她便照做了；他想要一个勤奋自律的好学生，她便十年如一日地维持着军人般的作息和高强度的训练；他想要一个合格的未来家主，她便将此作为自己唯一的人生目标。  
当她分化为alpha，他又要她在未来娶一个门当户对的女性omega作为妻子，这回她在心里说你想都别想。  
她终于意识到自己的监护人是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。  
于是阿尔托莉雅·潘多拉贡开始明白有些东西是需要抢夺和争取的，一味的退让只会让她离唯一想要的东西越来越远。  
潘多拉贡的血在沸腾，叫嚣着催促她去掠夺——更何况这个混蛋现在正用哭腔呼唤自己不要离开。  
我不会离开。  
她扣住他作乱的手，激动到几乎全身颤抖。  
我怎么会离开呢？想逃的人是你啊，梅林。  
少女从男人怀里挣脱出来，把他推倒在床上，摁住他的手腕，交叠着扣在头顶，亲吻那因为高热而红得像在滴血的唇。  
我当然会给你一个拥抱和数不清的吻，还有更多更多……  
她扯开男人的衣领，抽出那条遮挡了脖颈的围巾随手扔在一边，用足够的耐心去一颗颗解开衬衣的纽扣。  
梅林不太安分地扭来扭去，渴望有更多肌肤的接触和alpha信息素的安抚，于是阿尔托莉雅抓起那条昂贵的围巾将他的手腕捆在一起。  
被粗暴对待的omega小声呜咽着，眼泪挂在长长的白色睫毛上，紫色的眸子泛着潋滟的水光，她还记得这双眼睛平时看似带笑实则冷淡的模样，便对此时带泪的美景格外怜惜。  
啊呀，这是多美的宝石，还缀着鸟类最柔软的白色绒羽。  
她用嘴唇同绒羽上的水珠相触。  
梅林只觉得难受极了，他的手腕被什么东西束缚住了无法动弹，与alpha的皮肤的接触有总是一触即分，亲吻也显得格外短暂。  
不够，不够啊。  
他还想要更多的爱抚和亲吻，对alpha信息素的渴望快把他折磨疯了。  
阿尔托莉雅终于解开了梅林的衬衣纽扣和系住黑色长裤的皮带，她能看出omega的焦急，但她手上的动作并没有因此加快，而是不慌不满地替他褪去长裤，扔在一边的床头柜上。  
“别急呀。”她笑着在他耳边说，“今天是周五，我们的时间还多着呢。”  
作为潘多拉贡未来的家主，你必须随时游刃有余，哪怕是面对困境和危险。  
“这可是你说的，未来的家主怎么能在这种时候急躁呢？”  
可惜梅林这时候已经无法分辨出他在说什么了。  
要是能听见就好了。  
她脱掉水手服的上衣，解开褶裙的扣子、一点点拉开拉链，那条深蓝色的短裙随之滑落，堆叠在了膝弯处。  
这时梅林挣扎着坐起，阿尔托莉雅的小腿被裙子套住，她没能及时躲开也没掌握好平衡，于是被撞了个满怀。  
男人把头靠在少女的肩膀上，他的手腕被交叠着束缚在身后，所以他只能尽力伸长脖子，肩膀向后张开，胸膛向前挺起与她只穿着内衣的上身紧密贴合在一起，后颈、背部和腰身弯成一个好看的弧度，像一张拉满的弓。  
他敞开的衬衣下是发热的皮肤，热量从他们相触的地方传递过来，阿尔托莉雅觉得自己好像要燃烧起来了。  
于是年轻的红龙不再压抑自己，长期蛰伏欲望如同咆哮的野兽，又像喷涌而出的岩浆，在身体的每一个角落沸腾，几乎要把她灼伤。  
好痛苦。  
她拥抱着面前的男人，泪水不知什么时候从那双绿色的眼睛涌出，落在他的肩上。  
梅林觉得自己被阳光下的草地和干净的泉水包围了，他难以描述这种叫人欣喜的舒适感，唯一接近的形容是风尘仆仆的旅人遇上了沙漠中的绿洲，让他兴奋得几乎全身颤抖，忍不住想要哭泣。  
请给我更多吧。  
我渴望你。  
我需要你。  
“求你……”他口齿不清地说，“给我。”  
阿尔托莉雅拨开他后颈的衣领，亲吻了一下那块发烫的皮肤。  
“好。”她说。  
alpha尖利的犬齿穿透薄薄的皮肤，刺进了omega的腺体。  
“呜……”  
信息素在这一刻开始交融。阳光下被湖水环绕的小岛上开满了鲜花。那如同附骨之疽般常年在体内灼烧的火焰，也终于被冰凉的泉水熄灭。  
但我那颗被焚烧的心已经千疮百孔了，这要怎样才能填补起来呢？  
少女松开腺体，舌尖轻轻舔舐自己沾血的犬齿，凝视男人后颈的伤口。  
alpha的信息素让他明显地放松了下来，体温也快速降到了正常范围内。  
大概是突如其来的发情期太过消耗体力，他们依然维持着相拥的姿势，而梅林就这么安静地睡着了。  
阿尔托莉雅不由自主地收紧了手臂。  
虽然只是临时标记，但可以允许我单方面地将你视为我的所有物吗？  
她在心里说。  
————————————————  
梅林做了个噩梦，梦见一只红龙把他按在金币山的顶上，最可怕的是它闻起来竟然像草地和泉水，就在那张血盆大口逐渐靠近的时候，他醒了。  
一睁开眼睛，先是后颈突然传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，接着他就看到了阿尔托莉雅的睡脸。  
于是他的睡意“砰”的一下全都消失了。  
我我我睡前都干了什么来着？  
提前的发情期，匆忙赶回家的时候已经连注射抑制剂的精力都没了，然后，然后……  
他闭上眼睛，再睁开眼睛，阿尔托莉雅依然在他面前安静地睡着。  
啊，麻烦了，我不会进监狱吧？  
“梅林，吵死了。”  
似乎是被他的动作打扰了安稳的睡眠，少女毫不留情地在他头上拍了一下。  
“睡觉。”  
“哦，哦，好。”  
梅林没来由的有点心虚，含糊地应了两声就缩回了被子里。  
所以他没看到阿尔托莉雅在这时睁开了眼睛，看着他露在外面的头顶悄悄地笑了起来。  
TBC


End file.
